


Born Sinners

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M, Yuri, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, ymista
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista is a girl from a really Christian family, she isn't allowed to talk about certain things and is pressured to do everything her parents tell her to do. She has a secret summer job at a maid bar, her best friend Sasha told her about it and Krista was very interested. Since her parents would never find it out, she gave it a shot. </p><p>Later, she meets a girl, Ymir, who likes Satanic philosophies and is probably the complete opposite of what her parents told her what's good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Ymir and Krista as a couple and cruise them all the way to love island.  
> It's not going to be all smut and such, maybe the last chapter will include Krista's first time.

Walking through the hallway, with a box full of my stuff that used to be in my locker, I had the feeling I was going to miss this place. The drama, the fake drama, the weirdos, the homecoming kings, Eren and Levi, the theater club with Armin and of course, the legendary hockey player, Mikasa ackerman. I'm going to miss them all, although Eren and his sister are probably going to the same college as I'm going to. Yes, I'm finally going to college, starting a new life. New friends, dorm mates and of course, parties. Never forget the parties.

3 months of vacation, well, not for me. I got a summer job at a bakery. College is expensive, and I don't want to be a pain in the ass for my parents. Not that it's going to be enough money for college, but at least I did something god would like me to do. I am not really religious, my dad's a priest and my mom has a bible store, I don't like to talk about religion either. I have a terrible secret that I don't even want to admit to myself. It's hard to deal with it as it is.

Dropping the box in the car and sitting on the passenger seat, I closed the door and put my belt on. My dad looked happy today, his little girl already became a 19 yr old future college student. I could see him looking emotional. It felt good seeing my parents like this, because I hate dealing with disappointed people, they either act like they don't care or make you feel guilty by not doing anything at all. My dad started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

''so, Krista, are you excited or nervous?'' He said while taking a turn.''Well dad, I'm actually both of that right now, excited for my summer job, but nervous for college. Biology is tough, but it's also worth it.'' I grabbed my phone while sliding it to unlock.''i love seeing things from 2 perspectives.''i said afterwards. My dad stopped because of the red lights, but, it was extra hard. His face turned to me.''Krista I allow you to learn about evolution but don't talk to me about that nonsense, we had discussed this already, it's not true, god created the world. That's it, end of discussion.''The lights turned green and it was silent. I nodded and opened the game ''temple run'' on my phone. It was the only thing that kept me from losing my temper and actually talking back. I hated this feeling, it was like I had so much chances to win this argument and prove a legit point, but they were just too stupid to understand.

 

X

 

It was Saturday morning 6 am, I woke up 6 seconds before my alarm on my phone went off, god I love that feeling so much. As I deactivated the alarm and sat up, I realized I god a missed text message from Sasha.

_''dont forget 2 wear white skinny jeans! It's a dress code, it will be explained l8er''_

Dress code for a place where we serve people cupcakes and other baked stuff? Sounds weird. Well, it's some kind of a maid bar, so it's not THAT far away from normal. I kinda lied to my parents about the bakery, it's a cosplay bar, where you serve people in a cosplay outfit. But it's in a neighborhood where my parents never come anyways. And it pays good, on top of that; I really wanted an outlet, a place without rules and pressure.

''Good morning angel.'' Mom said, while baking eggs. She has to go to work at 7:30 am, but she's a morning person, so it's no surprise to see her fresh and up at 6:30 am. I walked in the kitchen and sat on the chair, everything was already set for me, my mom is always in a good mood and so energetic because it's what 'god' told her to. I love these kind of religious people, not controlling others and forcing them to do something in their lives that they don't want to. By the way, my dad doesn't like bread and my mom has something that makes it hard for her to function as soon as glucose and some other stuff enter her system. I don't know how it's called, I was an allnighter and used to study everything the night before, the only reason I chose biology is to become a nurse, and to actually pay attention in class this time. Long story short, I like biology and my parents will never visit the bakery. My mom sat in front of me and ate an egg. I noticed she was dressed extra nice today.

''Still excited for that summer job, Krista?'' She said after spreading some salt on the backed egg.

''Yes, the money, Sasha's help and the cupcake receipts are really motivating.''I said while putting my hands together. We both prayed before eating, I don't like it with dad, but with mom, I totally feel relieved.

After breakfast, I took a shower and did my morning cycle, grabbed my phone, my jacket and went downstairs again. I went to the garage via the hallway next the living room. After grabbing my bicycle I pushed down the button for the garage door. It opened. I sat down on the bicycle seat and went forward, I left the garage open on purpose, my dad is going to wake up in 15 minutes.

X

''This is...really weird for a cosplay, Sasha.'' I said with a nervous chuckle, the reason I had to wear white skinny jeans was because today's cosplay theme is attack on giants, a popular show everyone watches. The costume we were wearing were exactly the same as the uniforms of the soldiers who fight against the giants, except..

''Krista stop complaining, your breasts are petite, so even wearing this bra surrounded by leather belts, doesn't look sexual on you, actually, it looks really cute since you're a natural blond. Now go ask table 4 what they want to eat.'' Sasha said while pinching my cheek. I hated it but I still smiled. 100 dollar per day + tips is nothing to complain about. And a whole day without my parents discussing gay marriage was heavenly good.

Walking towards table 4 I saw a tall, tanned girl walk in, she had a band shirt on from ACDC and and bun in her hair, her breasts were perfect, like, not too big nor too petite. She was wearing a necklace with a cross upside down, and another one with a pentagram. She was probably really into metal rock. Her skinny jeans white, which didn't really match her outfit, her shoes were just Adidas gym shoes, white ones with black stripes. As she passed me I glanced back to sneak a look at her butt, I don't know why I do that, I just find it interesting, I guess.

I turned and walked towards table 4 again, I for somehow, recognized those two guys, my heart beat went really fast and I had no clue what to do if those two guys were from my old high school, this would totally ruin their image of me, or even worse, they would tell their friends, and their friends will tell their parents and soon my parents will know about this secret of mine.

I tightened my ponytail, did what I have to do, and tapped on the blond guy his shoulder. I realized that the guy sitting in front of him was Bertholdt, he looked surprised. I cleared my voice as soon as the blond guy, probably Reiner, turned. ''Welcome to bake and take, what's your order?'' I said with a genuine smile and a higher voice than usual. ''Krista?!'' Reiner said surprised. ''I never expected you to..eh...'' Reiner said, I interrupted him with a nervous chuckle.''College is expensive, I can't be a pain for my parents.'' I said with a smile, trying to look as innocent as possible.''But aren't your parents like..sort, rich?'' Reiner asked. ''I don't care, I just don't want to be a pain for them. They think I work at a bakery but they'll never come here anyways. Can you do me a favor and not tell anyone I'm doing this?'' I glanced at Bertholdt to see if he was also listening.

''of course, it's your life, I shouldn't be talking about it in the first place. But god, you're such a saint, marry me already.'' Reiner laughed, I could see he was serious about the part where he said he wasn't going to tell anyone. ''Trust us Krista, it's going to be fine with us.'' Bertholdt said.

I felt a hand tapping the back of my head. ''You forgot your note block you little shit. By the way, don't forget to serve table 8 their muffins.'' A female voice said while standing next to me. I looked up and saw it was the girl from 10 minutes ago. She looked surprisingly sexy in that cosplay outfit we had to wear. I nodded and grabbed the note block out of her right hand. ''Thanks, I'll take care of it.'' The girl walked towards the counter where Sasha already laid two menus ready for three other tabled. She was a fast baker, which surprised me a lot.

''so, what's your order?'' I asked. '' I'd like to have a cherry pie and 2 choco muffins.'' Reiner said. ''For me the same without the muffins.'' Bertholdt said right afterwards. I wrote their orders down and walked towards the counter. I pasted the note on the counter and grabbed the the plates for table 8.

''Oi! Krista! Be fast, table 8 has been waiting 10 minutes already, the muffins are almost cold. And there's another order for table 12 waiting for you in 2 minutes!'' Levi said loudly. I almost forgot he was one of the main bakers here. I actually don't know 90% of all the bakers here. I walked faster towards table 8 and gave them their order. One of the men gave me a tip by putting it in my back pocket, of my pants. It felt intimidating for somehow, but I asked for it myself. I shouldn't complain.

X

''dressing myself up again in the locker room I saw the tanned girl walk in. her shift has also ended, I saw. ''Your first time?'' She said while putting off her fake belts of the outfit. ''Yeah.'' I said while putting on my shoes. ''I see.'' she responded. ''Those guys, were those your friends? I mean, they knew your name, Krista, right?'' She said. I looked at her while zipping my vest. ''Not really, just old classmates from high school. My name is Krista, yes, I have a second name but I'm really ashamed of that one.'' I chuckled. The girl put off her other bra to wear her normal one. I turned, I didn't want her to see me blush. The girl laughed. ''You don't have to turn, we're all women you dumbass.'' I heard her putting on her bra. ''By the way, my name is Ymir. I'm going to study science next year, at Recon university.''

I turned. ''Ymir, nice name. I'm going to study Biology there.'' Ymir's head popped out of the hole of her T-shirt. ''Your face is all red, is this your first time seeing a girl dressing up.'' She showed he tongue and winked. ''No I just feel r-really uncomfortable being alone with one, it's kind of awkward.'' I said, god I hate it when I stutter. It's so annoying. ''Ah how cute, you're really innocent for someone who works here. It will get you a lot of tips though.'' She said while putting on her shoes. ''I'm going home now, euhm, where is the exit? I took the front door so I don't really know where the back one is.'' I asked. ''Oh i'll go with you, wait, let me put my necklaces on.''

I wondered if she was a satanist or something. ''Hey, are you a satanist? I'm really curious.'' I asked.

''Not really, I just love these things. Satanism is cool but I don't like sacrificing virgins and children to a goat.'' She said, really sarcastic. I laughed. ''However, I love the philosophies. I love the fact that it says that everyone is a sinner and should live their life the fullest. Don't tone down and give up dreams just because some people don't agree with you. I love that. Although I act like I don't care all the time, this is something I really adore.'' She said after closing her locker.''Lets go.''

We both left the building and Ymir closed the door behind her.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krista has her first disagreement with her parents. She goes to the macdonalds with Sasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't deny Ereri ok OTL they're also really perfect (/ﾟДﾟ)/ and i wrote this chapter extra long because i'm on a trip right now, this fic should update today, if i'm right. please enjoy and leave a comment!
> 
> btw i accidentally put macdonalds instead of kfc, pls ignore the error and just enjoy the story

'No honey, it's wrong, a man shall not lay with another man like he lays with a women.'' Dad said. ''Yeah but does he do that? No is the answer, therefore, being gay and gay marriage isn't wrong.'' Mom responded.'' Dad turned to me and laid down his fork on his plate. ''What do you think Krista? is it okay to be gay or is it a curse?'' Dad asked.

I hated that question, because my secret is that, I am in fact, gay myself. But also religious, which made me feel guilty on a daily bases. I just tried to act like I was not interested in girls at all, just curious.

I swallowed the piece of chicken and answered his question.''Well, if god is perfect, and never makes mistakes, nor hates is children and in fact, loves them, why would it be wrong if he created a human that falls for the same gender? Therefore, I go with mom.''

''But what if it's a curse?'' He said. ''Never thought about it but, I think it isn't, since Satan hates love, he would never use that in a curse, I think.'' I stabbed a piece of carrot with my fork and put it in my mouth.

''You know what they say, love can be a curse sometimes.'' My dad said. I responded with a nod, still, I didn't agree with him at all. He is in denial, probably scared that he will go to ''Hell'' if he accepts the fact that being gay is totally normal. I hated it, there was no logic in his explanation, not even a little bit. I thought I'd go for a try and challenge him.

''How come that some animals are gay too? It's proven that sometimes, 2 female monkeys take care of...'' I got interrupted by my dad glaring at me. ''Humans and monkeys are not the same. Cut it out and eat your dinner already.'' He said. ''Josef don't be that harsh on Krista, she's just a teenager, she'll grow up and change her mind one day, I totally...'' My mom got interrupted by me violently laying a fork on my plate, leaving a loud noise. ''What if I won't? What if everything you say is nonsense?! I was thought that no matter what, god will accept you as who you are and love you! Jesus would never tell two lovers to not marry and tell them they're cursed for loving each other!! I don't want to eat anymore, if there is one thing I think is disgusting it's telling that love is disgusting!'' My mom tried to calm me down. ''Krista, I know it but..'' I glared at her for the first time in my life. ''No! If I'm going to marry someone and have a child, I will accept them no matter what! I can't wait to have a child! I can't wait to tell them that I will love them no matter what!''

I left the dinner table and went upstairs. I closed the door violently behind my back and practically jumped on my bed. I cried in my pillow, silently, with no tears. This was the first time I stood up against my parents, and yelled at them. The pressure was too much, knowing that one day I will fall in love for someone, knowing that there is a high chance it will be a women, I just felt pain going through my stomach. I can't tell them, they will probably abandon me, dad will probably call me a devil child. I should wait until I'm financially independent and finished my college. So at least I would have a place to stay while they rip me from the family tree.

I heard a knock on my door, it was a soft one, probably from my mom. ''Krista? Can I come in?'' She said. I sat straight up and wrapped my arms around my pillow that was against my stomach. In case I felt sick again. ''Come in.'' I said softly, trying to stay calm and not sound like the overreacting crybaby I am.

The door opened, I looked at my mom. She was petite like me, I looked exactly like her, but she was a brunette and older. ''Krista I have never seen you yelling like that, did something happen on your job yesterday?'' now that I think about it, I remembered that I met Ymir there, and that I had those weird thoughts of us doing 'stuff'. When she stepped on her motor cycle, I felt like I wanted to sit on the passenger seat and grab her waist. I tried to get myself off that thought and tell my mom a lie, as always. Sorry mom, your daughter is too scared.

''No, but, I saw a couple having a date together and sharing their muffins. They both enjoyed it. I just realized that, one day, a guy will show up in my life, and wants to start a family with me you know?'' I tried to sound as straight as possible, which sort of creeped me out because to be honest, I don't like children at all. Well, not until they're toddlers. ''What if I get a child that is gay? What if the child is going to tell me he is going to marry his man? Should I hate my child then? Should I tell him he's cursed, just because I wants to same as me, but with the same gender? It sounds cruel, not what I have learned from church at all.'' I sighed deeply, hoping she would fall for my act.

''That's a tough question Krista, I know where you are coming from. I feel your confusion and anger. I am totally on your side, your dad isn't, but I'm sure he will change his mind some day. But Accepting each other's opinion is very important. Dad told me he will accept everyone's opinion, even though he doesn't agree with them, is that okay with you?'' mom said, his opinion sucked, but this was the only step I could take. ''Yes mom, that makes me really happy.''

She smiled and left my room, closed the door, and from what I could hear, went downstairs.

My phone vibrated, it was on my desk, next to my laptop. I threw my pillow on the edge of my bed and walked towards my desk. I saw it was Sasha calling. I grabbed my phone and slided to pick it up.

''Hey''

''Hey, I'm going to the KFC with Eren and Levi, you wanna join?''

''Sure, when?''

''In about twenty minutes, I'll pick you up if you want to?''

''I'd love that, I'll wait for you in front of my house.''

''Kay, bye.''

''Bye.''

I hung up and walked to my closet, I opened its door and grabbed my hoodie. It was just a light blue one. I saw some old pair of gym shoes that I used for gym class. It wouldn't mind if I wore them since my feet are quite small and I don't have the hight to actually catch attention.

I walked downstairs and peeked around the corner, I saw my dad watching the news and my mom laying next to him on the couch. I tried to walk as silent as possible but..

''Come in Krista, your mom already told me. Let me apologize for not accepting your opinion.'' He said without even turning to me. He was just watching TV but for somehow noticed I was peeking. I walked to the living room and walked into my dad's opened arms, I hugged him. I wish he would do that if I told him I don't like men. But that will be taken care off later. I pulled away from the hug and smiled.

''Sasha is going to pick me up in a few minutes, we're going to Macdonalds with Eren and Levi.'' After I sad that I could feel my dad getting uncomfortable. His smile was faker than the one I always put when I act like I agree with Sasha's stupid actions. But I didn't care, he should stop being scared of these things. He'd like to accept them, but he's too afraid. And that, makes me upset.

''Good, if you're going to stay at Sasha's don't forget to text us, have a good time.''

I nodded and walked towards the hallway, grabbed my house keys from the wall and opened the front door.

I waited for 13 minutes and saw a black car arrive. I didn't recognize it but I saw Sasha driving in it so I assumed she probably lent it from her mom or dad. She parked in front of me. I opened the car door and stepped in. After I closed the door she started to drive again. I put my seat belt on and let out a deep sigh.

''So, Krista, what cha think of my new car?'' Sasha said with a very sarcastic tone, probably to make me laugh. I didn't feel like laughing right now, there's a pain in my guts and that pain will only be numbed by some big, fat, cheese burger that will probably cause me obesity after one bite.

''I'm sorry Sasha I am too upset to actually laugh about your jokes right now.''

''Why? What happened?''

''I just had my first disagreement with my parents, I actually yelled at them for the first time. They were surprised, so was I.'' I stared at my hands, intertwined them and pushed both thumbs against each other.

''But why? What could possibly make you that mad?''

''I was mad for a long time, the pressure from them was too much, they kept talking about it every day lately, because of the news. Their discussions sicken me, because I keep imagining coming out of the closet and telling them I don't like men, but them completely not loving me anymore. Well, my dad, not my mom.'' I let out a deep sigh. ''can we talk after five minutes again, I feel a little lost.''

Sasha nodded.

It was silent for a few minutes.

''So what you're saying is that you're gay and that your parents, well, your dad, is against homosexuality, so, you're too scared to tell them who you actually are?'' Sasha drove in the parking lot after saying that.

''Sort of, yes. I don't know what to do.''

Sasha parked the car on the parking lot. ''Tell them, if they won't accept who you are, you can stay with me, I wil..''

''Sasha it's not that easy, they pay everything I need for college, they paid my driver's license and they also have taken care of me since ever. It's not easy to just throw this in their face and lose everything and even ruin my life.''

''But staying in this situation will ruin you too, You can easily hide your maid job but not who you are you know!''

''I know.'' I put my seat belt off and opened the car door to step out of the car.

X

Sasha and I were sitting in front of the delightful couple, Eren and Levi, and with delightful I mean

''Levi stop eating my fries, you have a bunch yourself.''

''Mine taste weird.''

''No they don't, they're all the same.''

''Lets switch then.''

Eren grabbed Levi's fries and replaced them with his. Levi ate the fries expressionless, Eren at the other hand, ate the ones he took from Levi like he was trying to proof something.

''Levi they taste the same.''

''kay.'' He said while chewing his fries.

Eren dipped his fry in Levi's menu sauce multiple times.

''Eren.''

''Yah.'' Eren said while chewing, probably hoping Levi would react on the sauce.

''There's some sauce on your cheek, clean it.''

''Do it yourself.''

Levi grabbed Eren's ear and pulled it towards him, he licked Eren's cheek and let his ear go afterwards. Eren frowned and later looked at Sasha, who was filming them the whole time. After her phone made a noise, probably because she ended the recording, she laughed.

''You guys, are just..''Her laugh interrupted her sentence while Eren looked at her like he wanted to devour all Sasha's from this planet. Sasha turned to me. ''Krista why are you so quiet?'' She said while laying her phone next to the meal she ordered.

''Actually, I have been thinking about asking Levi something.'' I said after swallowing the last bit of my Chicken nugget. ''Levi, how do you tell your parents that you fall for the same gender, I mean, when they're really conservative.''

Levi's face expression changed, it looked like he was interested for the first time of his life. ''I didn't.'' He said. ''They already knew when I was 16, I was too dumb to hide my favorite magazines, soon after my mom found it while vacuuming my room.''Levi took a sip. ''She asked me when I came from school. My dad didn't care, nor did my mom, but what angered them was that I hid it from them.''

''Oh, I thought because your parents were Jewish it would bother them, sorry for having assumptions, I'm just in despair lately.'' I awkwardly turned to my meal and grabbed my cheese burger. ''But Krista, you should just tell them when you're ready, don't force yourself. If you think it's not a good idea to tell them right now, then just wait until you're ready.''

''That's the problem, I'm seeing someone lately, well, I just feel really comfortable with her, although we only talked once, and she's probably straight, I feel so hurt that I'm not able to talk about my crush to my parents, of course, friends are awesome but as someone who's really attached to her parents, it feels really weird to not talk about it.''

''Then just tell them.'' Eren said. ''Tell them and make them feel uncomfortable for not loving their daughter for who she is.'' He ate a fry and swallowed it. ''Sorry but it's a bit unrealistic to hate your daughter all of the sudden after 19 years of taking care of her.''

Levi let out a deep sigh and leaned on Eren's shoulder. ''But you should tell them before they figure out the maid bar thing. In case they decide to visit you.''

''By the way, what is it with you three working in that maid bar, isn't it a bit..''

''College is expensive Eren.'' All three of us interrupted Eren at the same time. His parents are both doctors, Eren's not spoiled but he never had to worry about money and such. ''uhm, okay then.'' He turned to his menu.

I stared out of the window, it was raining. I had a view on the parking lot. After a minute of brainless staring I saw someone in parking her motorcycle, it was Ymir. My heartbeat went a little fast. As soon as I saw her putting of her helmet after parking her motorcycle, I realized she looked way different then when I saw her in the maid bar. She was wearing leather skinny jeans and light brown boots, her leather jacket fit the white shirt that was hugging her perfect middle. She probably hit the gym on a weekly bases.

 


End file.
